


One Kiss, Two Kiss, Shy Kiss?

by colaismywater



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colaismywater/pseuds/colaismywater
Summary: Written for the QuakeRider Writer's Guild Valentine's Challenge!My prompt was QuakeRider + Shy Kiss!Daisy and her friends play "Spin the bottle" on Valentine's Day and guess on whom the bottle points? ^^





	One Kiss, Two Kiss, Shy Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I'm so relieved. I'm so exhausted from work, so this work probably sucks. But I'm so happy that I was abled to finish this. You have no idea.
> 
> This is not proof read. I will do this tomorrow. I'm sorry.

It's hard to be eleven years old. The sudden change of your body, hormones and feelings. You're too cool to still play with the younger kids and too young to do teenage stuff.

It was even harder to be eleven years old and Daisy Johnson. Especially in this moment. Every eye in Bobbi Morse's basement was on her. She felt looks crawling up her spine, on her shoulders, on her face. Daisy herself only eyed the bottle she had just spun. That treacherous bottle, whose neck was pointing straight at Robbie "why did it have to be Robbie?!" Reyes. Big brother of her childhood BFF Gabe, thirteen years old eye candy, and her personal nemesis. 

It wasn't that Daisy hated him, no. He was just really annoying. Like older brothers are supposed to be, she thought. But kissing him?

"Daisyyyyyy... If you continue to stare at the ground any longer Valentine's Day will be over! Just kiss him!", Bobbi rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Daisy. We all did it. Even Alfie and Leo!", Jemma grinned a bit too satisfied at the last part of the sentence.

"It's Mack, Jemma! Stop the Alfie BS! I told you a hundred times..." Mack groaned and hid his face in Fitz's shoulder, who couldn't stop giggling.

"Jemma is right though. We all did it. Well, everyone except Hunter", Bobbi chuckled and looked at the dirty-blond boy next to her, "but that's not really a loss." Hunter only grumpily crossed his arms over his chest and started pouting.

"She's right, Johnson. Just come here", even Robbie looked defeated now and inched closer to the middle of the circle of their friends.

Daisy anxiously looked at everybody else in the room till her eyes rested on Gabe, who also made gestures for her to move forward.

Swallowing, Daisy crawled closer to Robbie, who was eyeing her expectantly. Almost six inches in front of him, she stopped. Visibly nervous now, Daisy wiped her hand on her jeans and moved forward. As Robbie leaned in and his face came closer and closer, Daisy's heart started racing. 

3 inches. She could now see Robbie's freckles.

2 Inches. Have Robbie's eyes always been chocolate-coloured?

And then everything happened superfast. Robbie grabbed the collar of Daisy's shirt, and pressed his lips on hers. When Daisy was surprised about the softness of his lips, the kiss was already over. Everything was in a blur, except Robbie's face.

"Daisy... Hey, Dais', are you dreaming? Dazing off?", Daisy was suddenly shaken off of her thoughts and looked at her husband, who wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Really, Robbie? Dazing off?" Daisy put away the plate, that she had just wiped up and focused on her husband.

Robbie grinned happily at his wife and embraced her from behind, "pun intended. What have you been dreaming off?

"I just thought that it's quite funny, you know? Twenty years ago, we had our first kiss on Valentine's Day, and today we celebrate our daughter's first birthday. Do you think this is a coincidence?" They both turned around to look at their baby daughter who found a great joy in smearing the remains of birthday cake from her face onto her uncle Gabe's favourite shirt. Little Lou was pure bliss, with her round cheeks, chubby hands and dark locks. Robbie and Daisy were completely in love with her.

As the two still lovingly gazed at their birthday girl, Daisy spoke up again, "Imagine, in ten years from now on, maybe Lou will receive her first kiss on Valentine's Day."

Robbie's head immediately jerked around and he stared at his wife with his mouth agape. "What?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my fic!


End file.
